


Experiment

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Daniel/Jack, voyeurism, restrained, teasing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

Daniel likes exploring Jack’s kinks. He says it’s cultural exploration and some other yadda yadda that Jack ignored at the time, but Jack doesn’t complain when it means he’s being given the opportunity to try out fantasies he’s never been able to talk about before, much less act on.

Daniel says he doesn’t have kinks--merely preferences--but Jack knows that’s not true.

Daniel likes to watch.

So one evening, the first night of a long weekend when SG-1 is on leave, Jack tells Daniel that he wants to do an experiment. Daniel’s eyes light up, but no matter how many times he asks, Jack refuses to elaborate. Daniel keeps glancing at him and licking his lips over dinner, which is enough to keep Jack half-hard the whole time, but Jack knows the benefits of waiting.

They leave their dishes in the sink, and Daniel all but drags Jack to the bedroom. They’re both laughing, stealing kisses along the way, but Jack is all business once the door closes behind them.

“Strip,” he tells Daniel, who does so, quickly and efficiently, tossing his clothes into a pile on the floor. Haphazard, but always careful to make sure he doesn’t leave a stray sock or pair of underwear behind.

Jack kisses him again, and then leads him to sit on the bed. He roots around in the bottom drawer of the night table and pulls out a pair of padded handcuffs. “May I?” he asks, touching one of Daniel’s wrists. Daniel blinks--usually it’s Jack being restrained, not the other way around--but nods, and Jack puts the cuffs down and brings Daniel’s hands up to his mouth. He kisses each fingertip, across the palm, the ball of the thumb, the pulse in the wrist. “Lay down.”

Daniel does, stretching his hands up to grip the bars of the headboard. Jack carefully attaches the cuffs--one wrist, around part of the headboard, the other--and trails his fingers down Daniel’s arms, the muscles sliding under slightly tanned skin. Daniel spreads his legs a little, but Jack shakes his head and stands up. “I just want you to watch.” Daniel’s eyes go heavy and dark, and Jack mentally pats himself on the back.

He strips slowly, t-shirt, jeans, boxers discarded with care, then it’s back to the bed, straddling Daniel’s waist but not touching. They’re both fully hard now, and Jack places one hand on the wall for balance before taking himself in hand. He strokes once, base to tip, letting out a soft gasp, and Daniel moans.

Jack doesn’t know how long they go on like that, Jack touching himself, Daniel moaning like Jack’s hands are on his skin, not Jack’s own. Jack makes it last, trailing too-light fingertips over the vein, the crown, squeezing just a little too hard when he finds himself too close to the edge. Watching Daniel watching him is unbelievably hot, and Jack has to close his eyes to keep from coming.

“Please, Jack,” Daniel finally pants, and Jack opens his eyes. “Please.”

Jack nods once and brings his other hand down, pressing two fingers to Daniel’s mouth. Daniel moans and licks them, then Jack brings them down to press damp fingertips against his hole. He’s coming seconds later, calling Daniel’s name, come splattering Daniel’s chest and belly. He just barely manages to keep his eyes locked on Daniel’s, and that makes it even hotter.

Once Jack’s catches his breath, he slides off of Daniel, smiling lopsidedly at Daniel’s disappointed moan. But it turns into a moan of pleasure when he wraps his hand around Daniel’s straining cock. Two strokes and Daniel is coming, too, Jack’s name on his lips.

Jack reaches up to undo the cuffs, then curls up at Daniel’s side, closing his eyes blissfully as Daniel’s arms come around him. “I’d call that a success,” Daniel says, voice hoarse, and Jack can’t contain his smirk.


End file.
